1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling plate of a texturing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooling plate disposed in a texturing machine or a draw texturing machine comprising a first heater for heating a yarn, a false twisting device for imparting twists to the yarn, and the cooling plate, disposed between the first heater and the false twisting device, for cooling the yarn which has been heated by the first heater and for inhibiting vibration of the yarn so as to allow the yarn run in a stable manner.
2. Description of Relevant
A supply yarn supplied with a texturing machine or a draw texturing machine is generally applied with finish so as to enhance smooth withdrawal of a yarn from a supply package and its processing. Such finish applied to the yarn is heated in a first heater, and a part of the finish is evaporated to oily smoke which is then transferred by an air flow accompanying the running yarn to the outlet of the first heater, where it is sucked into a suction pipe for removing the oily smoke. Further, a part of the finish is converted to liquid oil which has a high temperature and a low viscosity and which adheres to filaments constituting the yarn. The liquid oil adhering to the filaments may be scattered as it moves with the running yarn and may be condensed at a deflecting guide disposed at the outlet of the heater or at the bottom of the cooling plate with which the yarn runs in contact. Thus, oil drops adhere to the yarn guides or the cooling plate.
In particular, when the first heater and the cooling plate are arranged so that the yarn passage scarcely has very small deflection therebetween (see, for example, the arrangement of the first heater and the first cooling plate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,468), the oily smoke and oil drops generated from finish in the first heater are directly transferred to the cooling plate, and thus, scattering, cooling and condensation of finish are caused at the bottom of the cooling plate as described above.
In order to prevent scattering, cooling and condensation of finish from occurring, it may be recommended to dispose a cooling plate which has a groove with which a running yarn is in contact and a plurality of holes at the bottom of the groove so that oil drops adhering to a running yarn are discharged through the holes.
However, if holes are formed at the yarn contacting portion of the groove with which a yarn runs in contact, there is a problem that the cooling ability of the plate is deteriorated since the contacting area between the yarn and the bottom of the groove is decreased due to the existence of the holes. Further, there is another problem that finish applied to the yarn is deposited at the corner of the holes which are formed at the bottom. In addition, the yarn running at the bottom of the groove of the cooling plate is rotated on the cooling plate due to twists imparted by a false twisting device, and thus, there is a further problem that filaments constituting the yarn which is rotating about the corner of the holes formed at the bottom of the groove of the cooling plate and, consequently, the yarn quality is degraded due to the damage of the filaments caused by scratching at the corner of the holes.
Taking into consideration the above-described disadvantages inherent to the conventional devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling plate of a texturing machine or a draw texturing machine by which the cooling ability of the cooling plate is good since the contacting area between the yarn and the bottom of the groove is not decreased.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooling plate of a texturing machine or a draw texturing machine by which the interval between cleaning of the cooling plate can be elongated since finish applied to the yarn is not deposited at the corner of the holes.